Voidrix
Voidrix is a pirate on the Cerulean Ocean. He is the current captain of the crew Unquenchable Fury, and a prince in the flag Universe A. He is also the founding king of the now disbanded flags Painstricken and Audaciter Proeliator, and former prince of the flag Dies Irae. Voidrix also plays under the alias Venedar-West on the Cerulean Ocean and is the captain of Unquenchable Fury-West and a prince in the flag We Won't Back Down. Biography Voidrix joined Puzzle Pirates early in 2007, and he received his officer training in The Legends (of the flag Crimson Tide) by senior officer Fortytwo. On Friday July 13, Voidrix left his former crew and created a new crew under his rule named Unquenchable Fury, and the flag Painstricken. In August 2007, Voidrix disbanded his crew and flag after having little to no support in building it into what he had intended. He contacted Crankydebbie of Seas De Resistance, which were at the time flying the flag of Dies Irae. After about a month of being in Seas De Resistance the crew flew a new flag, Rums Runners, under the monarchy of Rumsbloke. After being in the flag a week he obtained titled membership, becoming a spokesman for his crew. Voidrix eventually joined the crew Chaos Theory in the flag Dies Irae as senior officer. Once the crew started dying down, Voidrix took it upon himself to reform his original crew Unquenchable Fury with trusted senior officers Sailmaker and Seemonkey. In a short period of time they grew enough fame to make a flag which they named Audaciter Proeliator meaning Fearless Warriors in English. As of early June 2008, Voidrix moved his crew back into Dies Irae, and took prince status within the flag. However after several years of residing in the flag participating in blockades, events and general running of the flag, its population began to dwindle much like the ocean. After much thought he moved over to the flag Universe A as a prince and starting developing blockade plans with a much more active flag in August 2012. He currently owns an iron monger shoppe on called Weapon Xi, previously under the name Balls and Shafts, and is working on getting ultimate crafter and is currently left with Distilling, Shipwrightery, Alchemistry and Blacksmithing. Achievements * On Wednesday, August 6, 2008, Voidrix won an ippolito (atlantean) in Atlantis. * On Tuesday, October 14, 2008, Voidrix was the first "known" pirate on Midnight to acquire all four injuries: eyepatch, hook, pegleg and starfish. * On Wednesday, July 15, 2009 and again on Wednesday, January 11th, 2012, Voidrix became governor of on the Midnight Ocean. * On Thursday, January 12, 2012, Voidrix won an ippolito (atlantean) in Atlantis. * On Sunday, October 26, 2008, Voidrix was awarded the #1 treasure hauler on the Midnight Ocean. * On Friday, January 21, 2012, Voidrix won a parrot (tan/light blue) under the name Lestalker in the Reconniassce Combat, no bludgeon, Rumble tournament (automated). * On Sunday, August 12, 2012, Voidrix won a parrot (aqua/tan) in the Closing Ceremonies competition in Weaving. * On Sunday, August 12, 2012, Voidrix won an octopus (tan) in the Closing Ceremonies competition in Patching, the first individual familiar awarded for Patching on Cerulean. * On Saturday. August 18, 2012, Voidrix was awarded the first #1 patcher on the Cerulean Ocean. * On Sunday, August 19, 2012, Voidrix was awarded #1 Battle Navigation on the Cerulean Ocean. * On Wednesday, August 27, 2012, Voidrix was awarded #1 patcher on the Meridian Ocean. * On Wednesday, August 27, 2012, Voidrix was awarded ultimate pirate, after getting his last ultimate navigation. * On Tuesday, November 14, 2012, Voidrix was awarded #1 sailor on the Cerulean Ocean. * On Tuesday, July 16, 2013, Voidrix was awarded #1 bilge on the Cerulean Ocean. Ocean Standings * Sword Fighting - #15 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Bilging -#1 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Sailing - #1 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Patching - #1 on Cerulean, #1 on Meridian. * Rigging - #28 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Duty Navigation - #4 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Battle Navigation - #1 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Gunning - #2 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Carpentry - #11 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Rumble - #4 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Treasure Haul - #1 on Midnight/Cerulean. * Weaving - #5 on Midnight/Cerulean. Trinkets Cursed Isles: }} Atlantis: }} Viking: }} Competitions: }} Brigand King: }} External links Voidrix PvP related thread Voidrix token Patching - two lines Voidrix token Patching (early release) Voidrix's last puzzle before hitting Ultimate Weaving Voidrix Vs Numbauno Rumble Video (Rope Coils Vs Skull Rings) Voidrix Vs Kingpriam Rumble Video (Blackjack Vs Belaying Pin) Voidrix Vs Jamespheonix Rumble Video (Blackjack Vs Blackjack)